


Un bianco Natale per te, Remus

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ti sei fermato a guardare la neve, Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bianco Natale per te, Remus

« Mamma, guarda! Nevica! »

Remus guardava fuori dalla finestra, estasiato. Numerosi fiocchi di neve stavano velocemente imbiancando il paesaggio. Sorrise.

« Non è bellissima? »

_Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei fermato a guardare la neve, Remus?_

Un fiocco gli si posò sul naso, rivolto al cielo ad ammirare quella magia.

« Remus, torna dentro! »

Ma lui non ascoltò, immerso in quel paesaggio incantato, dimentico del mondo.

_Quando è stata l’ultima volta che per un attimo hai smesso di pensare, Remus?_

Un Remus adulto guardava la neve cadere. Quella notte ci sarebbe stata la luna piena. Di nuovo. Sospirò.

_Un bianco Natale per te, Remus._


End file.
